With old friends like these must make me an enemy
by I-Am-The-Publisher
Summary: When one can't stand the group they're in, they go off and hang with the one group they fit perfectly into, the group that accepted them before they moved up, a group they use to be in. But what would happen if you found out that one of the heros was actully a villain?


**Pub: Well what can I say, a Disney one was bound to come up.**

**Hades: Oi mortals. *rolls eyes* Don't ya have anything better to do with your life?**

**Pub: If I did don't ya think I would be doing something else with my time? No! Plus I live to torment you guys.**

**Ursula: You poor unfortunate soul, how about we make a deal?**

**Pub: Woah I never said I didn't like my life.**

**Jafar: Thats what they all say before they are faced with many evil.**

**Pub: Ok since you guys are new to me I sugguest you take some advice from the bosses or Harmony before you say I'm weak to evil!**

**Hades: ah uh we'll go meet these people, now where are they? Oh yeah thats right we can't meet them unless you do a crossover!**

**Pub: Hades your sarcasum was mean and down right awful. You and I are gonna get along just fine. Disclamer I don't own anything Disney.**

* * *

The night was dark. A light fog had set in the alleyway, and the only source of light was coming from the shabby tavern. The sounds of jeers, broken glass and evil chuckles came from within the tavern.

A large silhouette body was standing in front of the building. The body stood there for a few moments before placing a paw on the door handle and entering the tavern.

Inside there where many different people and creatures, three chackling hyenas where near the stage snapping and laughing at the fear on the performer's face. A woman dressed in red with bushie hair was sitting at the bar, next to her was a green skinned woman dressed in black holding a strange staff, and on the other side was a well-dressed man who was slightly on the large side.

The table near the back held four beings playing a round of poker. A large dressed rat sat on the right facing the stage. Opposite to him was a tall lengthy man with a twisted goatee and a snake shaped staff. On the right of the man was a large octopus woman. Opposite to her was a slightly bulky bluish grey man with blue fire for hair.

The body made its way to the table. As he made his way to the table a strange sack thing was trying to enter the poker game and was bugging the players. 'No! You sack of bugs this game is only for category 5 villains, that and you cheat' the octopus woman sent the sack away. The sack walked away sulking not paying attention to where it was going. It ran right into the body of fur and gasped as the body growled at him. 'Get out of my way' the masculine voice growled beast like.

The growl caught the eyes of the poker players. The grey man with flames for hair bared his sharp fangs curling his lips up into a sly grin. He threw the cards in his hands down 'alright deal another in guys, the prince has returned' he said in his raspy God like voice. As the man with the snake staff shuffled and dealt the cards, the God figure made his way over to the beast like prince. 'Adam my man, where've you been bro' he said addressing the prince. 'You know the usual ruling my kingdom, loving my wife, trying to prevent myself from bashing my head in when hanging with the princes' Adam said taking a seat at the table 'they're getting dumber and dumber each movie, the new one is clearly a slob but hey at least he also had intimate objects as advisers. How about you Hades? How's the underworld like?'

Hades rolled his eyes as if saying nothing's changed 'still the same as always' he replied. The man with the snake staff smirked 'you know Hades, you need a woman, maybe then something will change' he then laughed insanely. 'Jaffy seriously enough with the laughing it annoying' Hades said throwing a fire ball in Jafar's direction. Hades' hair was now an orange flame. The rat man rolled his eyes and picked up his cards 'Jafar you know better than to aggravate Hades after all its not his fault he was dumped as soon as he saw that flowery cameo character walk pass him the other day. Right Ursula?' he said with a sly smile on his face. The octopus lady laughed 'oh Ratigan you are so right, women don't care if you look at other women, especially Maleficent' Ursula said sarcastically.

Hades turned orange with anger, Adam just laughed at him and his misery. 'Oh the love life of Hades is truly entertaining' Adam said still laughing. 'Speaking of love lives how does your wife feel about you coming here?' Hades asked changing the topic. 'Oh that, she has no problem at all, in fact she supports me coming here. After all Belle knows I can barely stand the princes, and says I deserve a night of poker with you guys just for tolerating them, not kidding her words' Adam said smiling 'she the best thing that has ever happened to me, I could not ask for anyone better, even if she was as ugly as a gargoyle, she will always be the only one for me.'

The other villains did envy Adam for his great turn out, but they were more proud then envy of him. He is the only villain to actual get a happy ending and that gave hope to them that maybe one day they will to.

'So how did you get him out this time?' Adam asked. The other villains snickered with glee. 'Quite simple really' Ursula said slyly 'we told him about a strange creature that has two heads and lives at the edge of the rumour mill and like that he bolted out the door with his musket in hand.' Laughter filled the table as a new game was dealt. 'You would think that he would catch on by now' Ratigan cackled. 'Well this is Gaston we are talking about, after all a brick is far more intelligent than him' Jafar said picking up his cards in the process.

Every villain knew the strong rivalry between Adam and Gaston. The two can barely stand each other and in all honesty the villains would rather keep the peace between themselves, they were after all the one group hated by most. The villains all agreed to stick together even if there are petty little rivalries between them. However with Gaston and Adam being full on rivals the villains were more than happy to toss Gaston out to the curb. The guy was really a nuisance.

Adam chuckled at the insults aimed at his rival. Hanging out with the old gang was by far better than hanging with the princes. Out of all of them the only prince he could actually stand is Flynn but even then that was limited.

'So the new villain how are they settling in?' Adam asked knowing the category ranks after all he was rank the highest at category 5. The rest moaned and groaned at the thought of the newbie.

'Horrible really, complain over here, complain over there, defiantly not what we were expecting.' Hades groaned 'They promised us a villain who could control ice but no we get a prince who has 15 older bros and would not stop going on about it. Thank me that we dumped him in category 3.'

'Three?' Adam kinked his eye brow up in question.

'He was very manipulative' Jafar answered stroking his twisted beard.

'Oh well he's not our problem' Ursula said gratefully.

The hours flew by with poker and casual chitchat like any friends normally do. The great enjoyment of being with the people Adam enjoyed to be with came to an end. To Adam these times always seemed shorter than usual. After saying goodbye to all he place a paw on the tavern door and left, the shadows engulfing the prince as he made his way back to Belle.

* * *

**Pub: Well wasn't that a surprise huh**

**Hades: So who won the poker game?**

**Pub: Huh?**

**Jafar: The poker game. We kind of want to know.**

**Pub: Oh well lets see umm...**

**Ursula: Any minute now darlin'**

**Pub: ahh I don't know why don't you split the pot? Its not like you can use the money any way.**

**Villains: WHAT!**

**Pub: He he he gotta go folks don't forget to review. Chow.**

**Villains: COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!**


End file.
